Charged particle beam systems in the form of gas field ion beam systems are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,786,451. A combination of an electron beam system with an optical microscope for example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,759,760 B2. Furthermore, a combination of an electron microscope with a focused ion beam column for example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,247,785 B.
Very recently an internet publication by Shane A. Cybart et. al “Nano Josephson superconducting tunnel junctions in Y—Ba—Cu—O direct-patterned with a focused helium ion beam” has been published. In this publication based on a co-authorship of one of the inventors of the present patent application, the creation of localized Josephson superconducting tunnel junctions created in a high superconducting material YBCO (YAa2Cu3O7-δ) by using a 500 pm diameter focused beam of helium ions to direct write tunnel barriers has been described.
The object of the present disclosure is to provide improved methods for creating Josephson superconducting tunnel junctions in a high temperature superconductor material. A further object of the present disclosure is to provide an improved charged particle beam system for creating such or similar superconducting tunnel junctions.